Episode 8700 (3rd August 2015)
Plot Callum deftly resolves the situation, gently taking the gun from Max by telling him it's broken and he'll buy him a new one. Sarah is stunned by how calm he is. Callum hands the gun to Gemma to get rid of. Carla admits she was in Las Vegas but won't tell Michelle how much she lost. Michelle doesn't understand why she's putting everything she's achieved at risk, but Carla doesn't care as she's surrounded by people who hate her. Joni assures Beth her marriage has been over for ages. Carla explains her gambling addiction to Michelle, saying that she enjoys living in the moment. Michelle realises she's trying to punish herself for the fire, but Carla swiftly throws her out. Sarah is horrified that Callum kept a loaded gun in Max's room. Callum plays it down, but Sarah doesn't feel safe and finishes with him. Tim approaches Carla to ask her to give Sally time off to go to Wales but Sally intercepts him before he gets the chance, adamant that she's not going. Cathy rescues a hostess trolley from a skip and places it in the flat. Roy fears she'll start to clutter up his home but keeps his counsel. Callum admits to Sarah that he only kept her around to make him look good in court. She threatens to tell the courts about the gun, but he makes her see she has no evidence. Michelle tells Roy about Carla's gambling. Callum shows Sarah the video and picture of Bethany acting as his drug mule. Sarah calls him evil and leaves with Max, fighting back tears, but not before Callum threatens her to keep quiet. Nick overhears Robert and Joni complaining about the food at the bistro. Beth tells Kirk her business idea - making clothes for dogs. Kirk vetoes it as the dogs would be humiliated. Beth is impressed by his assertiveness on the subject. Roy is pleased when Cathy tells him she put the trolley back in the skip, but she has to play music to take her mind off it. Tim and Sally argue about Wales, and Tim decides to go without her. Sarah tells Kylie and Gail she and Callum have split up for good. Kylie is sure that something has happened and calls Sarah selfish when she doesn't tell her. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Joni Preston - Sarah Harding Places *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Court - Communal hallway *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Callum Logan's flat - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah tells Callum they are finished, but when he shows her photos of Bethany acting as his drugs mule, she realises he has her right where he wants her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,044,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2015 episodes